A Father's Revenge
by SgtBones
Summary: A Father T-Rex must avenge the Death of his Son


**A Father's Revenge**

My first story, very short, so please enjoy it. What happens after the Spinosaurs kills the T-Rex. This is dedicated to all T-Rex lovers and would want him to kick some ass. I DO NOT OWN Jurassic Park or any of it's character, they belong to their respective owners. Ending song is Viva La Vida and is own by Coldplay, not me.

(Personally, I think that T-Rex should have won in the third movie because he was a memorable icon in Jurassic Park series but no, instead we get this guy, Spinosaurs. Also, the T-Rex that was killed in number three was the one from Jurassic Park 2 in my story.)

Isla Sorna. 87 Miles Southwest of Isla Nublar. 1997.

It was a rather peaceful day for the T-Rex Family, the Father T-Rex's son was slowly becoming more tough and willing to hunt. They were about to take him out to see the things he will hunt when he grew up. But he would not have that time. The Father T-Rex picked up a scent from the Trail which they would usually hunt. It was a rather odd smell, but they did not know that it belonged to human vehicles. The parents decided to investigate.

Nightfall...

It was night and they have decided to go back to nest and wait for whatever was going to happen. But when they got back, the baby was gone. They looked around the nest in search of him but couldn't. The Mother was moaning in sadness, but the father was beyond sad. He was _furious._ He let out a roar that shook the night and the other animals knew what was wrong, they took his son. They tracked down their missing baby, humans had him in a two strange rectangular structure which was odd to them. They looked through a window and saw him lying on a table with something covering his mouth. The humans inside the structure carried him towards a door where the Father waited them, they let him go and he was walking slowly towards them. The Mother gently rubbed her nose on his small head, happy that he was safe. But it wasn't over yet, the Mother placed the baby safely up on the branch of a tree and followed her mate. They looked at each other and nodded and charged with full force towards the structures.

They returned to the nest after getting rid of the humans. The Mother placed her baby by his little den and let him sleep. She walked over to the Father and the two rubbed their noses against each others. "What are you thinking?" she growled to him.  
"We find the rest of these humans and get them off our land," he replied.  
"How do we do that? If they are smart, then they would leave us alone."  
"No, we can't risk losing the baby again. Tomorrow, we tell him to stay here while we go find them."

Next day, nightfall...

They were close to the humans sleeping grounds. The Father was sneaking behind a small white triangular tent, he was curious on what was inside. He saw couldn't really see for it was too dark, but he did see some movement, then again it was probably nothing. Suddenly, there was a scream and the whole camp was screaming. _Showtime, _he thought. He raised his head up and roared at the fleeing humans, then he saw his mate come into view, terrorizing the day lights out of the humans. She gave chase to them while he stayed back to kill any stragglers. But there was none insight, he decided to take a small drink from small ponds. Then, something struck him on his skin, he turned and saw a human holding some type of weapon. The Father roared as he began to walk towards this foolish or brave human, but another strike hit him in the neck and suddenly, his vision began to blur. He was dizzy and tried to see what's happening and then-BOOM! He fell flat to the ground, sleeping.

Some days later, morning...

It has been a rather strange and crazy week for the T-Rex family, first their land is invaded by humans, their son kidnapped, and then the Father and son are in sometime off place with many screaming humans and moving objects. But they were glad that it was over and they could continue on with their lives. The Father looked up and saw a herd of Stegosaurus from the distant, his stomach growling, he looked over at his mate and his son they were playing happily. He smiled at this sight and decided he should hunt later, and enjoy this moment with them.

Four Years Later...

The Father T-Rex returned to his nest while his mate was sleeping with the infants. The Father looked on at his mate, purring softly and contently. He looked around the nest and saw that his son has not yet return. Though he was very good at hunting, he could still not leave until he grew up to his Father's size. It has been a two days already and the Father was getting a bit worried, so with nothing else to do, he decided to go and search for him. He tracked down his son's scents which lead him to a dead carcass of a leaf eater, he sniffed the dead carcass and turned his head which lead to a clearing. He went forward into the jungle, he stopped and looked into a clearing and there laid his son, dead with flies and maggots crawling over him. The Father ran over to his son's body and sniffed him, while rubbing his nose softly in his green skin. He let out a roar in anger, birds from everywhere flew up from the trees, frighten by such a roar. The Father took another look at his son and saw claw marks, big ones. He looked around the clearing and saw a big footprint, bigger than his own. He realized who had killed his son, the Spinosaurs.

He quickly sniffed into the air to find his scent, and he did. He moved deeper into the jungle, on a quest to avenge his son's death. It had been seven hours before he had reached the East River, the hunting ground of the Spinosaurs. There he was, tearing out the flesh of a dead stegosaurs. Spinosaurs looked up and saw the Father T-Rex, his eyes burning with anger and hate. He stopped devouring his meal and got ready to fight this intruder; they looked at each in the eye, they let out roars that shook the earth and then charged. The Father rammed his thick skull into the belly of the Spinosaurs, then Spino bit the leg of the Father before he could react.

The Father bashed his head to the side of head of the Spinosaurs who was trying to fight back. Then the Spino dashed forward and grabbed the Father by his neck while trying to snap it. But he managed to pull away from the teeth of the Spino and swung his tail around to smack the Spino across the face. The Father doubled back and rammed his head again to the Spino's belly. Then the Father made a quick grab to Spino's neck. The Spino tried to desperately get out of the mighty king's mouth; it got harder to breath as the teeths began to sink deeper into his flesh. The Spinosaurs was thrashing his claws around to get the Father off him. But then he stopped as his arms slowly sank down and his eyes going to the back of his head. SNAP! The Spinosaurs was dead. The Father let go of his dead enemy and stepped back. He raised his head into the air and roared victoriously, his son's death has been avenged.

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world.

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh


End file.
